Unhinged
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: After weeks of enduring her relentless... distraction, he snaps. Although, she really doesn't seem to mind. Jerza request for ObeliskX and Carlascarletmangaartist. Shameless smut. Please read Author's Note inside.


**A/N: This is a request for ObeliskX and Carlascarletmangaartist (tumblr).**

 **I am officially done with smut writing. I will not write anymore smut for any of my fics anymore. Possible a little lime, but no smut. Here is the reason: I am very uncomfortable writing it. While writing this fic, I wasn't so keen on posting it, but I have made you guys wait, so I tried really hard to make up for the long wait. However, I am done. I enjoy reading smut, however I feel awkward and uncomfortable writing it. I am very sorry, but that's the end of it.**

 **So as a parting gift to smut, I've written this for you. It's nothing like the smut I wrote before, this is explicit and really... well, bold, which is another reason why I feel so uncomfortable and embarassed posting it.**

* * *

Erza Scarlet is on a mission. She's been trying, oh so unsuccessfully, to seduce Jellal for weeks now, but he's either very oblivious or is very good at his poker face. Erza has to believe it's the latter, because why guy doesn't go crazy at the sight of her naked body? I mean, come on, even Gray got a bloody nose upon seeing her very fine assets (even if he did suffer the consequences of Erza _and_ Jellal's rage afterwards).

She's sitting at the bar, listening to the other girls talk about their sex lives, and tries very hard to not stare at Jellal's enticing butt, but _hot damn, she can't stop staring._ He's standing with Laxus and Erik, laughing about something, and those pants he's wearing are absolutely distracting-

"Earth to Erza," Mira says, snapping her fingers in front of Erza, causing the redhead to jump.

"Sheesh," Cana says, a suspicious smirk on her face as she elbows Erza. "You're awfully quiet, huh, Erza? Is he that good?"

"Or that bad?" Mira says, a dark glint in her eyes that Erza immediately reciprocates.

"Absolutely not!" Erza says sharply, but then immediately covers her mouth, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. Cana takes another swig of beer and breaks out into laughter, while Lucy shushes Mira.

"Ah hah!" Cana says, leaning in close. "So he is that good. Well, Erza, spill it. On a scale from one to-"

"Cana!" Lucy says sharply, throwing a hand over Cana's mouth. "Will you shut up, please?"

Cana wrenches her mouth away from Lucy's fingers and gives the blonde a wink. "Why?" she asks slyly. "Afraid your fiery lover is gonna overhear? Don't worry, you'll just have to make it up to him in bed."

"Cana!" Lucy yells, aghast. She raises her hand, intending to slap her friend (even if lovingly so), on the arm, but Cana dodges, grinning, and grabs Erza's arm.

"So," Cana continues, while Mira calms Lucy. "Scarlet, what's the answer? How good is the great Fernandes in beh, ehh? Don't hold out on me."

"Yeah," Mira says, a wicked grin on her face, turning to the conversation. "How good is he? As good as Laxus?" Because Mira has no qualms against talking about sex, and probably because Laxus doesn't mind Mira bragging about his prowess, Erza knows too much about their sex lives. Too much.

"Well," Erza says scratching her head. "When it does happen, it's pretty great. But-"

"What, is he holding out on you?" Lucy asks, rejoining the conversation.

Erza nods, sheepishly.

Mira frowns. "Hmm," she mumbles. "And yet Erik tells me all the time how Jellal can't keep his mind out of the gutters when it comes to you..."

"What?" Erza gasps, slamming her hands down on the table. "Really? Then why the hell is he not responding?"

Cana raises a brow and takes another hearty gulp. "Responding to what?" she asks.

Erza sighed. "I've been trying to seduce him for weeks, but he does nothing. Like seriously, you'd think sleeping in one of his shirts and nothing else would produce some effect, but he just falls asleep!"

Lucy purses her lips. "Huh," she says. "Too bad he's not a dragonslayer, Natsu can smell-" she breaks off and blushes. "Never mind, forget I said anything," she mumbles, her face beet red.

"Yes," Cana says patiently. "We know, Dragonslayers can smell when a person is horny. You confessed it to me when you were drunk, months ago."

"What?" Lucy gasps, mortified. Her eyes shoot over to where Natsu is fighting with Gray, and blushes again. "Oh god..."

"And the other day," Erza continues, thinking back. "Jellal was in the shower, but when I joined him, he nearly fell asleep on me! I haven't had sex in weeks!"

Mira frowns. "I know he's been a bit tired lately," Mira says, thinking hard. "He did just finish that job that took nearly two months a few weeks ago. Maybe he's recuperating?"

Erza shakes her head. "I don't know, Mira," she mumbles. "I can tell that doing these things is affecting him, but he's not taking action. I don't know what to do."

"You know what this means?" Cana whispers sneakily, gesturing Erza to come closer. "Here's what you gotta do. He won't be able to resist. Trust me."

Erza leans in (as do Mira and Lucy) and lets Cana whisper in her ear. As she hears what the devious mage plans, her face takes on different shades of red, but her mind boils in anticipation.

Her eyes drift over to Jellal and his delicious backside, and she narrows them. _Oh yes,_ she thinks, smiling to herself. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

He's not sure how much longer he can hold himself back. She's been on him for weeks now, and he knows her all too well. Wearing his shirts (and only his shirts) to bed, joining him in the shower, wearing the outfits she knows will make him drool. Like today, for instance. She's sitting at the bar, wearing a loose sweater that hangs off the shoulder, a short black skirt, and those heeled boots that make her shapely legs go on forever. He even caught her this morning, dabbing a little perfume on her throat, which, besides her lips, is his favorite place to kiss her.

She's been trying to seduce him, and with his faltering willpower, is succeeding. He wants to give in to her, but, it feels wrong. To make love to her just because he wants it. She always initiates sex, but Jellal suspects she does it only for him. And if that's the case, he'd rather not make love to her if it's just her trying to please him.

"I don't think so," says Erik, cutting into Jellal's train of thought. He gestures towards the redhead in question, who flips her hair over her shoulder (which also causes Jellal's stomach to flip itself) and smiles at something Mira says.

"What?" Jellal asks, distractedly.

Erik sighs. "Jellal, I can assure you that that little vixen over there is acting like this because she wants it, not just you. So why don't you just jump her already?"

"Hey!" Jellal his, turning back to his friend and smacking his shoulder. "Don't talk about Erza like that."

"Um, just putting my two cents in," Laxus interjects, taking a swig of beer. "Jellal, you should know by now, the inner workings of womens' minds are sorta the same. I know that whenever Mira gets like this she really, really wants it."

Jellal frowns, his gaze sliding over to where Erza sits. She's blushing from something Cana has just said, but Jellal notices the determined set in her jaw before she turns, meeting his gaze.

He blushes and jumps, turning around and facing Laxus. "Um," he begins, but Laxus cuts him off with a slight gesture with his beer, and seconds later a soft touch on Jellal's shoulder comes instantaneously.

"Jellal," her soft voice says, and Jellal meets her gaze.

"Y-Yes?" he replies, his eyes betraying him and falling to her neck and chest, where her cleavage peeks over the neckline of her shirt, which falls off once shoulder.

"I want to train. Come with?" She asks.

Before Jellal could answer, Erik's arm reaches out and shoves the poor man into the object of his affections. "Please, take him. Do something with this hopeless case, will you?"

"Hey!" Jellal complains, but his heart is pounding, his hand way too close to Erza's assets for his comfort. "I'm not-"

"Will do, Erik," Erza laughs, grabbing Jellal by the arm. "Come on, Jellal."

* * *

She is distracting. So distracting, and he knows she's using it as a weapon against it. And it's working, because he can't focus and his pants feel too tight.

She's dressed in her wingblade armor, and he can't help but let his eyes wander over her figure appreciatively, because her legs go on for miles, and her cleavage is-

And that thought nearly costs him as she bowls him over, nearly slicing his face off with a sword. He ducks, yelping, and dances off to the side, hopping on one foot.

"You seem distracted, Jellal," Erza calls out from behind him. "What's on your mind?"

 _You,_ he thinks. _You and those goddamn armors that you're flaunting around me because you know how distracting they are._

He whirls, glaring at her. "I don't know," he calls back, narrowing his eyes. "I've got a lot of things on my mind, love."

She chuckles. "Well then maybe," she says, winking. "We should change that, don't you think? I think I should be the only thing on your mind right now."

He doesn't miss the underlying meaning to her words.

She grins, blowing him a kiss as she glows suddenly, and he winces, seeing the armor melt off her body (thank god for the light, if he saw too much he'd been on her in a heartbeat).

He blinks, and in a heartbeat she's requipped. When he sees the armor she's donned, he internally groans, because she's done it, and he's done, and it's all over because she's won.

Sea Empress Armor is his weak spot.

 _In all honesty_ , he realizes as she takes a seductive step forward, his eyes roving her figure. _Would this even be considered armor?_

There's truth in his thoughts. The armor isn't really armor, more like some really reinforced underwear. Her so called "breast plate" barely covers her chest and leaves much of her lower stomach exposed as well. Plus, Jellal isn't too sure that the black panties that cover her lower half are protective really. Her greaves and gauntlets are green and represent seaweed, just like the headdress that decorates her forehead.

He decides it's the breastplate that does it. At least with her Seduction Armor, there's some sort of decency, with the apron covering her breasts. But with Sea Empress Armor, he can see the valley in between her breasts, the sweet curve of them outlined by the revealing breastplate. It accentuates her shapely figure and further exposes the smooth expanses of her flat, muscled stomach.

But her legs. That is another story. He doesn't even think about her butt, because the panties are distracting and make her butt looks so- enough. Her legs are beautiful and curvy, long and covered in smooth skin. His fingers twitch, and he longs to run them down her soft, ivory skin, and more.

"Jellal," she purrs, taking another slow step towards him, rocking her hips the way he likes. His eyes land on her face, and he watches as she raises a hand and runs it down the side of her face, down the side of her neck, to rest right above her breasts, causing another wave of blood to flow down Jellal's body.

"Mhmm," Jellal says gruffly as she drew near. He draws in a jagged breath as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close.

"You're distracted again," she whispers breathily, her lips planting soft kisses on his jaw. He reaches out to grab her waist, but she dances out of his grasp, requipping a sword into her hand.

"Not unless you can catch me," she says, readying her sword. "So come and get me."

He narrows his eyes and bends his knees. "Really, Erza?" he asks, his body glowing with magic. "That's how we're going to play-"

He yelps as she flashes forwards, quickly dodging to the side as she nearly runs him through with her sword. He rolls away from her, coming up kneeling, shocked that she nearly decapitated him. Before he can complain however, she whirls, using her armor's ability to create a water whirlpool with her sword. Before he can dodge, she sends the whirlpool in his direction, and he's drenched within seconds.

"Need a shower?" she asks innocently, putting a hand on her hips and thrusting her chest out. Even though Jellal is slightly irritated by the thorough soaking he'd just received, all anger disappears upon seeing the swell of her breasts. His mouth salivated.

"Yeah," he replies, lust evident in his voice. He gets to his feet and narrows his eyes. "Wanna join?"

His body glows with magic, and it only intensifies when she winks flirtatiously at him and responds with a cheeky, "No."

He chuckles sensuously. "Oh Erza," he says, bending his knees. "You picked the wrong man to mess with today."

Her eyes widen when she realizes his intent, and her mouth forms an "oh" of surprise. But she's too late.

"Meteor," he whispers, and shoots forward in a golden glow. He's on her in a heartbeat, and before she knows it she's in his arms, crushed to his chest. She gasps, but he takes off, leaving the field where they were sparring and heads back to Magnolia.

"Jellal!" she yells, smacking his chest, but she's so shocked by his bold move and in no position to get free. "Let me go!"

"Absolutely not," he hisses back, racing through the main gates in a golden blur. She yelps as he jumps, landing on the roof on an apartment building. He pauses for a second, maybe less, but in that short amount of time he presses his lips to her ear.

"Your clothes are making me uncomfortable," he whispers, licking the shell of her ear. She gulps, her face heating, and he chuckles against her skin. "And I'm going to take them off."

She gasps, but before she can confront him he takes off again, making her squeeze her eyes shut. Her body is heating up, because she know's she's finally done it, but the burning gaze Jellal just gave, plus his salacious promise, makes her feel like she's on fire.

It's only a few minutes by the time Jellal makes it to Fairy Hills. Without a word he enters, flying past the landlady before she can react, up the stairs, and into her apartment. He slams the door shut and sets Erza on the ground.

He sends her another sultry gaze and strips off his jacket. She's still in her Sea Empress Armor, and the way he stares at her uncovered skin sends a thrill racing down Erza's body to gather in her lower body.

"Erza," he purrs, taking another step closer to her. She squeals and jumps out of the way, but his arms encase her, picking her up princess-style and carrying her to the bedroom.

"Jellal," she whispers, sucking in a breath as he dumps her on the bed. She scrambles back, her heart pounding, as he joins her, licking his lips sensuously as one hand runs up her smooth leg.

"I think it's time we got rid of these, don't you think?" he whispers, pressing a kiss to her thigh as he slips a finger underneath the green thigh high, sliding it down her leg. It comes off rather quickly, as well as her boots, which fall to the floor in a heap.

"Now these," he says, taking her hands and working her gauntlets off, sliding them down her arms and tossing them to the side. "Much better," he says appreciatively, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Mhmm, Jellal," she mumbles, reaching up to caress his face. A wicked grin touches his lips as he grabs her wandering hands and presses them to the bed above her head, restricting her movements.

"I don't think so," he says, pressing his lips to her neck. "You've been distracting for weeks now. This is what you get for being such a little vixen."

She moans breathlessly as he unbuttons his shirt with one hand, the other keeping a firm grip on Erza's wrists. He watches her eyes burn with lust and appreciation as he reveals his toned abdomen, sliding it off his shoulders. Next comes his belt, and his eyes glitter.

"Let's do something about that, shall we?" he says, using his belt and restraining her hands. She moans as he binds her, but can't help the waves of warmth pooling in her core as he sits back to admire her, hair disheveled, arms tied above her head, legs partially spread, lips parted and panting.

"I think that is next," he says, running a hand down the valley between Erza's breasts. She gasps as he traces the swells of her breasts, holding back a moan as he cups her over her clothes. His eyes burn as he feels her hardened peaks under the flimsy "breastplate".

"Alright, Erza," he whispers. "I'll ease the tension."

He pulls on the garment and it falls away easily, revealing the breasts he's been thinking about all day. She blushes and tries to cover herself, but his belt holds firm, and she's left exposed to his gaze.

He bats away the unnecessary garment, letting it join the rest of the clothes on the floor, and smiles, bending down and pressing a kiss against her collarbone.

"Ah," Erza gasps, her chest heaving. "Jellal..."

"Yes, Erza?" He replies, kissing the valley between her breasts. His fingers dance along her skin, not yet touching her properly. "What do you want?"

She moans. "Mhmm," she whispers. "Touch me."

"What?"

"T-Touch me, Jellal! Please!"

He smiles. "Of course, Erza," he says, and cups her breasts, hearing her moan loudly. He rolls her hardened nipples between his fingers, enjoying the lewd sounds she makes. While his right hand works on her right breast, he lowers his mouth to her other, unattended nipple, blowing on it slightly. She yells out, wriggling desperately, and he smiles, before taking her hardened peak between his lips.

"Oh, Jellal!" she gasps, arching into his mouth as he sucks and nibbles. His right hand continues working on her nipple, while his left hand begins to wander down, over her stomach, down to her panties.

He lets go of her nipple and rises to meet her face, where he sees her flushed cheeks and eyes brimming with passion. He smiles, kissing her jaw while continuing to torture her nipples.

"What do you want, Erza," he whispers against her jaw. She cries out, feeling his fingers brushing her clothed sex. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I," she gasps out, wriggling against his fingers. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?" he asks, pressing his hand against her thigh, pushing it out further. "Tell me where, Erza."

"A-Anywhere," she mewls obscenely, spreading her legs more to accommodate for Jellal. "Touch me anywhere."

He smiles, before kissing her, swallowing her moans as he fists her panties, tearing them off her. She gasps as he traces her damp opening, thumb pressing against her protuberance.

"Jellal," she gasps.

"You're so wet," he replies, pressing a kiss to the skin below her ear. "Look how wet I've made you."

 _Oh god,_ he thinks, _I sound so crude!_

But Erza doesn't seem to mind, bucking against his fingers. He slides one long finger inside, his member hardening as her inner walls clamp down on his finger. "Ahh," he moans, looking down at her. "Erza, love, you're so tight."

She bucks against him again, and he presses another inside, widening her. She cries out, and he muffles her cries by kissing her, fingers pumping steadily out of her.

"Jellal," she groans. "Please."

She arches her back and lets out a staggering cry as she comes, her walls tensing around his fingers. He swallows her cries, letting her calm down before pulling out.

"Jellal, please," she mewls. "Now, please."

He wants to feel her hands on him, so he reaches up and grabs his belt, undoing it with quick, nimble fingers. As soon as she's free she runs her hands down his chest, raking slowly over his skin, before unbuttoning his pants.

"These, off, now," she whispers, pulling them down his legs. He kicks them off impatiently, tossing them over the side of the bed before he pins Erza down again, her legs spread his lined up with her sex. She moans as the tip of his shaft traces her arousal.

"Are you ready?" he whispers, taking her hand and twining his fingers through hers. She smiles and nods, kissing him languidly.

He squeezes her hand before pressing against her, his member sliding into her inch by inch. She moans, arching her back until he sits, fully sheathed inside her. "Jellal!"

He kisses her, swallowing her moans as he pumps into her, first slowly, then harder when she begs. Their bodies rock in sync, and he knows she's on the edge when she tenses, her back arching so her nipples brush his chest. His breathing grows ragged, and his muscles in his lower stomach and legs tense.

He reaches down, in between their bodies, and presses his thumb against her sex, helping her along. She cries out, her walls clamping down on his shaft, and comes. The sensations of her inner walls pressing down on him makes his breath catch, and he cries out as he comes.

He collapses next to Erza, reaching out and pulling her into his. Her chest heaves, and she says nothing, just rests her head against his chest and traces the contours of his muscles.

"Well," she whispers, after a moment of breathless quiet. "That certainly was..."

"Something else," he agrees, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She giggles, looking up at him a pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I have to admit," she says, winking. "That was the best sex I've had. Maybe I should get you worked up more-"

"Don't you even dare," he growls, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You tortured me for weeks on end. Never again."

She rises up, so he can see her breasts, before pressing down on his chest, caressing his cheek. "But that's the fun part," she argues. She presses her lips against his ear. "I like seeing you all flustered."

She runs a finger down his chest, making him gulp as the blood runs wild once more. She winks at him. "So?" she whispers seductively. "What do you say?"

He groans. "You," he grumbles, rolling them both over. "Are incorrigible."

She laughs. "Yes, but you love me anyway, don't you?"

 _Now that,_ he thinks, pressing his lips to hers, _is an understatement._

* * *

 **A/N: No. More. Smut.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought.**

 **Just another thing, another reason why I don't feel comfortable writing smut is because I'm better at writing action, fluff, and angst. Smut writing is not my strong suit, and I'd rather work on perfecting my skills in areas I'm good at rather than working on something I have no real experience in writing.**

 **All other requests are still being worked on (I have a _TON_ , I kid you not, so please be patient) and Rainy Season will be updated next. Rose of Winter has been updated and Starcatcher is in process.**

 **See ya soon!**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
